Hardcore Heaven 2019
|} '*4) Winner of the match becomes the sole owner of ECW.' Drake Maverick Invitational Gauntlet match 'Hardcore Heaven 2019 PPV Main Show:' '1) After the match, The New Breed continue the attack. Out of nowhere Orange Cassidy is making is way to the ring. Hands in his pocket, hits a suicide dive on Akam and Rezar and rolls back in the ring, kip-up and the crowd is loving it with a "Freshly squeezed" chant. Andersen, Ospreay and Perkins head into the ring and give Cassidy their thanks. He responds with a weak thumbs up.' 'Backstage, Joey Styles is with Sami Zayn. Zayn mentions how he doesn't have a match tonight on the main card, but he didn't want a match, he wanted to be in Shelley's corner for his match against Shawn Spears to make sure Alex Shelley wins.' We go to commercial. '4) During the match, Heyman is trying for a Suplex but KENTA reverses him and sends him over the top rope. Maverick and KENTA exchange some punches until KENTA knocks him out with a roundhouse kick. KENTA is all alone and ready to finish the match. He picks Maverick up for the GTS but Andersen shows up and spears KENTA. He says: "Payback is a bitch." He picks KENTA and drags him away. In the ring, Maverick and Heyman slowly make their way up. The lights go out, and when they come back The Children of Extreme are guarding Drake Maverick. Maverick gets up really confident and talks trash to Heyman. Aries, Harper and Steve turn around and stare at Maverick. The crowd cheers. They attack Maverick and they finish him off with a double powerbomb in the ring. The lights go out, and when they comeback no one is in the ring. Heyman covers Drake Maverick for the three count and the win.' '4) After the match, Paul Heyman is in shock as the crowd is celebrating with him. He gives them some poses and than walks away. We go to replays.' We go to commercial. '6) During the match, Tully throws his jacket at Zayn. Zayn throws his shirt at Tully and they choke each other, Spears with a kick to the head, sending Zayn out of the ring. On the outside, Tully fights Zayn, Arn Anderson comes out to the ring and hits a spinebuster on Spears to a huge pop. Tully can't believe it when he realizes what happened as he goes to the back. Zayn is out on the floor. Spears looks to bring a chair in the ring, Shelley kicks Spears and then hits a facebuster. Shelley grabs the chair now, but decides not to hit him. Shelley kicks him in the face, missile dropkick sending a chair into Spear's face, Shiranui, 1-2-3.' '6) After the match, Sami Zayn had the chair in hand and looked at it for a moment, like he was gonna do something, but he just tosses it aside and hugs Shelley. He then hypes up the crowd for Shelley's victory. Alex Shelley celebrates in the ring.' We go to commercial. '8) After the match, CM Punk celebrates in the ring. We go to replays. Back live, Punk is still in the ring, Nakamura looks on disappointed from the ramp.' End of the Hardcore Heaven 2019 PPV.